Reencuentros Pasados
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: SASUSAKU ..Se encuentran varias noches en el mismo lugar, se libra una batalla, pero no hay vencedores ni vencidos... ¿no pueden matarse o no quieren? ¿Que les pasa por la cabeza para acudir siempre al mismo sitio?
1. Chapter 1

La noche era oscura y silenciosa, la luna era la unica luz que se apreciaba en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha

Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que escribo basándome en ideas propias el otro solo era la adaptación de una canción. Espero que se entienda todo bien y os guste.

Esto es más bien como una introducción vista desde el perfil de Sakura, así que por ahora no hay mucha trama ni diálogos, es para saber si os gusta la idea y debo continuarlo… ya os explico mas abajo. Sin mas: 

Disfruten la lectura:

_**-.REENCUENTROS PASADOS.-**_

**1.-SAKURA**

La noche era oscura y silenciosa, la luna era la única luz que se apreciaba en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha. De entre los árboles apareció una silueta andando cabizbaja, poco a poco la luz fue descubriendo la perfecta figura de Haruno Sakura, la mejor ninja medico de Konoha alumna de la 5º Hokage, conocida por su fuerza monstruosa y por su esplendida sonrisa. Pero no era esa persona la que se apreciaba en estos momentos…todo lo contrario. Esa chica estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, con el rostro escondido, pero no lo suficiente para que sus lágrimas pasasen desapercibidas.

Los ninjas que guardaban la entrada principal de Konoha la vieron pasar como casi todas las noches que ella volvía del bosque de "entrenar".

Sakura alzó su cara y mostró la sonrisa mas cordial, y falsa, que pudo para corresponder el saludo. Siguió vagando por calles de su aldea hasta que por fin llego a su casa, se arrastró hasta su cuarto y calló rendida en la cama.

Dios… ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?..Otra vez había sido débil…se prometió a sí misma no volver a ser un estorbo para los demás, se prometió que les ayudaría como ellos lo hicieron una vez con ella…y ahora ahí estaba…¿les estaba ayudando? ¡Ja! Todo lo contrario…….les estaba Traicionando…eso es, Traición. Había estado engañándolos, cada vez que salía con Naruto en una misión en busca de Sasuke, Sakura sentía su pecho arder… ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa de mirarlos a la cara? ¿Desde cuando era así? Y entonces recordó el principio de todo…

_**.-Flash back-.**_

_Esa noche decidió buscar un lugar más alejado de la villa para poder entrenar, más bien la habían obligado ya que cada vez que entrenaba dejaba medio suelo de la villa destrozado. En fin, así era mejor, entrenaría sola sin ninguna molestia………_

_Molestia…… Una palabra con mucho significado para Sakura. _

_Y eso era lo malo de estar sola, que su mente se ponía rápidamente a trabajar en sus recuerdos mas dolorosos donde todos acababan en la misma persona… Sasuke Uchiha._

_Ya hacía más de tres años que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea, se enteró hace poco por su maestra que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y había formado un grupo que se hacía llamar Hebi. Fue un duro golpe para Sakura ese tipo de información. Había formado un grupo…¿Qué no era el vengador solitario? ¿No les abandonó para conseguir más poder ya que los vínculos le hacían débil? Y ahora formaba un grupo…¡tsk! ¡¡Hipócrita!!_

_Entonces una presencia la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones... Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para saber de quien se trataba, mas no vio a nadie. Sin embargo ella no bajo la guardia, había notado algo y estaba segura de que no estaba sola en ese lugar. Sus nudillos empezaron a crujir y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un puñetazo al suelo destrozando medio bosque para hacer salir a quien quiera que fuese. Y el resultado fue el esperado._

_Una sombra salió de su escondite a una velocidad imperceptible para Sakura…pero de pronto lo vio….a EL._

_-__**Sakura**__- su voz ronca la llamo de nuevo_

_-__**Sa…Sasuke**__- fue lo único que pudo susurrar tras reaccionar del shock_

_De nuevo haciendo gala de su velocidad Sasuke se colocó justo detrás de Sakura con su katana rozando el cuello de la kunoichi. Una sonrisa irónica que competiría con la del mismo Sasuke salió de los labios de Sakura, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha quien la miraba extraño._

_-__**Sabía que eras de pocas palabras, pero después de tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿ni si quiera me vas a preguntar que tal estoy..Sasuke kun?-**__si la frase que soltó había sido sarcástica, el tonillo con lo que pronunció las ultimas palabras fue el sarcasmo en estado puro._

_-__**Uhm**__- una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, en verdad le había sorprendido la respuesta de su excompañera- __**No creo que sea el momento para contarnos que tal nuestras vidas Sakura-chan**__-claro, Sasuke no se iba a quedar atrás en un juego sarcasmos__**- tú y Naruto llevan demasiado tiempo con la absurda idea de que pueden traerme de vuelta y ya se están entrometiendo demasiado en mi camino… no son mas que un estorbo**_

_Esas ultimas palabras las dijo lo más serio y frio que pudo y antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de reaccionar o contestarle, Sasuke apretó más la katana haciendo que un hilillo de sangre cayera del cuello de la kunoichi._

_Sakura sonrió-__**Dobe**__- y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos a mas no poder, ¿un reemplazo? ¿Pero cómo no se había dado cuenta de una técnica tan sencilla? _

_Entonces activo el sharingan, estaba solo… por lo menos eso parecía…dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para rastrear el terreno y no percibió nada por los alrededores y cuando su mirada se disponía a bajar al suelo éste se abrió y apareció Sakura bajo sus pies dispuesta a darle un golpe. Si no hubiera sido por que tenia el sharingan activado seguramente ahora estaría lamentando unos cuantos huesos rotos._

_Ahora estaban uno delante de otro, un gran espacio, solamente cubierto por la brisa nocturna los separaba, pero pronto ese aire fue cortado por el choque entre un kunai y una katana. Ambos poseedores de tales armas se miraron a los ojos y…...sonrieron. Entonces se echaron ambos para atrás sin darle la espalda a su oponente. Sasuke tiró la katana al suelo y se dispuso ha hacer sellos, de pronto salio la técnica del gran clan Uchiha famoso por su manejo del fuego. A duras penas Sakura pudo esquivarla saltando a uno de los árboles que no había destrozado anteriormente._

_Y así continuaron durante horas…los dos estaban poniendo en esa lucha todas sus fuerzas, aunque no las suficientes para matarse entre ellos…No, Sakura lo comprendió desde que sus armas se chocaron, se estaban midiendo, cada uno estaba comprobando la evolución del otro de la mejor manera que un ninja puede mostrar sus habilidades…en el combate._

_Y llego un momento donde Sakura ya no podía mas, estaba jadeando en busca del aire que su cuerpo la demandaba, se fijo en su oponente y vio que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. Entonces Sasuke también fijo su mirada en la pelirrosa, vio que detrás de Sakura empezaba a aparecer el sol, pronto amanecería. Entonces su mente reaccionó ¿Qué narices había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no la había matado todavía?_

_Sakura vio como la cara de Sasuke se volvía mucho mas fría y entendió que el juego se había terminado._

_-__**Mate...¡Sasuke**__!-pero casi antes de que Sakura acabase la frase, Sasuke ya había desaparecido._

_Y de nuevo estaba sola en el bosque, y de nuevo su mente se puso a recordar... ¿Qué había sido eso? Había estado de nuevo con Sasuke aunque prácticamente no había hablado con el. Ni si quiera ella misma se creía con la endereza con la que había soportado la situación y se sorprendió de si misma al no dudar ni un instante en romperle su perfecta cara… Sin embargo había que ser realistas…Sasuke había ido con toda la intención de matarla, a ella y a Naruto…¡Oh Dios!Naruto… ¿Qué le diría?...Bueno por el momento no le contaría nada de su pequeño encuentro, ya pensaría mas tarde._

_**.-End Flash Back-.**_

Y así fue como comenzó a encontrarse durante las noches con Sasuke, prácticamente todas las noches eran iguales, apenas se entablaban conversaciones, simplemente se libraba una batalla bajo la luz de la luna hasta que sus cuerpos no podían más, y entonces Sasuke desaparecía.

¿Qué es lo que hacia a Sakura volver al bosque todas las noches? Ni si quiera ella lo sabia, tal vez era porque aun sentía algo por él y por lo menos con esas escapadas nocturnas podía estar su lado y verle de nuevo. En esos ratos en la noche Sasuke sólo estaba para ella. Y eso era la mejor recompensa que Sakura podía desear.

Pero esa noche todo fue muy distinto, sabía que ese día llegaría… ¡Pero no de esa forma! ¡Dios volvió a ser débil! ¡Fue una estúpida!

…..CONTINUARA………

En fin, si han conseguido llegar hasta aquí muchas gracias de antemano, espero no haberles aburrido. Solo decir que tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo que se centra más en Sasuke y donde se explica bien todo lo que sucedió esa noche para que Sakura este así.. ¿Quieren saberlo?... 

Espero sus reviews donde me digan si les gusto la historia, si escribo bien o mal, el argumento es bueno o es aburridísimo, si se entiende bien….etc Así sabré si debo o no continuarla.

¡Gracias de antemano! Un beso


	2. Chapter 2

SASUKE

Gracias, gracias y gracias por sus reviews. Me han animado mucho para darme prisa y continuar escribiendo mas capítulos, pero a la vez me han puesto mas dificultades… ya que ahora reviso mucho mas los capítulos intentado perfeccionarlos para no salirme mucho del argumento y no defraudar a ninguno ya que os habeis molestado en leerlo.

Disfrutad de la historia:

_**-.REENCUENTROS PASADOS.-**_

**2.-SASUKE**

Todavía no había llegado a su casa, prefirió quedarse un rato más en el bosque sumido en sus pensamientos, a fin de cuentas así es como le gustaba estar, Solo. O por lo menos eso es lo que creía hasta hace unos días, tras su encuentro con la kunoichi. ¿Se puede saber que diablos estaba haciendo?

Esa noche otra vez había salido de su casa para entrenar, por lo menos eso es lo que él decía a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, de todas formas tampoco tenia porque darle explicaciones a nadie. ¿Pero por qué coño iba todas las noches al bosque? Sabía que ella estaría allí, y que una vez hecha su aparición los dos se dispondrían a pelear hasta casi agotar sus fuerzas y tras esa batalla, se volverían a separar sin haber intercambiado apenas ninguna palabra.

Sin embargo, esa noche todo había sido muy distinto. Por eso no podía regresar a su casa, necesitaba pensar un poco más todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Las primeras noches se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que sólo iba a entrenar, que lo único que le interesaba era aprender algunas técnicas médicas y luchar contra alguien para así poder estar siempre preparado. _**"Sólo es entrenamiento"**_ se decía _**"Solo la utilizo para mi beneficio**_"… Pero, entonces ¿Por qué no le pedía a Karin que le enseñara las técnicas? ¿O por qué no luchaba contra Juugo o Suigetsu si quería pelear? ¿Por qué narices tenia que ir todas las noches a encontrarse con Ella?

Empezó a recordar la primera vez que se habían visto y como no había podido matarla, sino que prefirió analizar la evolución de Sakura como ninja, había oído muchos rumores sobre la discípula de la Godaime y no sabia por qué, pero tenía que conocer de primera mano esa información.

De acuerdo... ya tenía una buena excusa de por qué no la había matado la primera vez que se encontraron…… Pero…… ¿y las demás?... y aun más importante ¿Qué cojones le pasó hoy?...

Así fue como empezó a recordar todos los hechos que acontecieron esa misma noche.

_**.-Flash Back-.**_

_Sasuke llegó de madrugada a su casa, ya que se había pasado, de nuevo, toda la noche "entrenando" con Sakura. Estaba furioso…muy furioso… Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido tan imbecil de dejarse llevar por sentimientos. _

_No es que sintiera algo por su excompañera de equipo, sino que sentía la necesidad de luchar contra ella para probar que tanto había mejorado Sakura en todos estos años. Y tubo que admitir que la mejora había sido extraordinaria, aunque por su puesto nunca lo admitiría ante nadie._

_Se despertó a mediodía y durante el transcurso de ese día no pudo dejar de pensar en sus enfrentamiento, necesitaba saber mas cosas.. Al parecer Sakura se había vuelto una excelente ninja medico y él quería poder controlar su chackra para poder auto curarse sus heridas, eso seria muy beneficioso en la batalla sumado a sus multiples habilidades. Pero sorprendentemente también quería saber más sobre ella, sobre el cambio que había dado, ya no era la molesta que le seguía a todos los lados gritando su nombre como una histérica. No, ahora era toda una mujer, y que no dudaba ni una milésima de segundo en plantarle un buen puñetazo._

_Quería saber más… y cuando Sasuke Uchiha quiere algo…lo consigue. Así pues, mientras pensaba esto ya estaba a punto de llegar al bosque donde habían acontecido los hechos._

_Llegó a la zona exacta donde lucharon la noche pasada, todavía se podía notar el suelo destrozado por la fuerza de la kunoichi y la multitud de árboles quemados por el shinobi. Pero el resultado no fue el que Sasuke esperaba._

_Sakura no estaba en ese lugar, y no había indicios de que hubiera pasado por ahí._

_Justo en el momento en el que iba a activar su sharingan para poder observar con más detalle, apareció un kunai apuntado a su cuello….Sakura estaba detrás de él._

_-__**Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, pero sabes muy bien que no eres bien recibido…Sasuke-kun.**__.- otra vez la kunoichi empezaba con los sarcasmos_

_Pero Sasuke en vez de volver a caer en el mismo juego mostró una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que cabreó a Sakura por lo que ésta hizo más fuerte la presión en el cuello de Sasuke._

_-__**No creo que te sorprenda tanto, sino… ¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo esperándome**__?- Sakura se asombró ante tal afirmación ¿Cómo sabía él que le había esperado?._

_**-¡Tsk! No te creas tanto Uchiha, este es el lugar donde yo entreno todas las noches y tú eso ya lo sabes bien, en cambio tú eres el que esta a kilómetros de distancia de su casa..¿Para que recorrer tan largo camino? ¿A caso tenias ganas de verme Sasuke-kun?**__- Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ya estaba mal que Sakura creyera que dominaba la situación porque tuviera el kunai en su cuello, pero que encima le humillara de esta forma…eso ya era imperdonable…A demás ¿A qué había venido el llamarle por su apellido?_

_A partir de aquí, se volvieron a repetir los sucesos de las noches anteriores, con una facilidad espasmosa Sasuke soltó el kunai de la mano de Sakura y empezaron a pelear. Como siempre, estuvieron varias horas entrenando con todas sus fuerzas pero sin llegar a matar a su adversario._

_Aunque esta vez la cosa se torció un poco, hubo un momento en que ambos ninjas no controlaron la magnitud de su ataque y acabaron levemente heridos. Sakura uso un poco de su chacra para curarse y se dispuso a continuar peleando, pero vio que Sasuke se estaba agarrando el brazo que la kunoichi acababa de partirle de un puñetazo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura se acercó lentamente, mostrando una total serenidad le bajó la camiseta a Sasuke y posó sus manos sobre el brazo de éste curándole así la herida._

_El calor que emanaban los brazos de Sakura era indescriptible. Extrañamente Sasuke se estaba sintiendo muy a gusto con la cercanía de la mujer, pero antes de que sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada, apartó bruscamente los brazos de Sakura y se dispuso a marcharse._

_Pero esta vez parece que Sakura no estaba por la labor de dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Cuando Sasuke la estaba dando la espalda, la kunoichi le agarró por el brazo evitando que se esfumara._

_**-¿Por qué has vuelto Sasuke**__?- Ahora las frases de Sakura ya eran más serias y se podía notar un deje de tristeza en ellas._

_-__**Creo que no hace falta que te lo recuerde**__- mientras Sasuke dijo esto con una frialdad espamosa, dos enormes serpientes fueron saliendo de sus brazos y enroscándose en el cuerpo de la kunoichi._

_Sakura no pudo más que abrir los ojos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Intentó librarse del agarre pero era imposible. Esas serpientes estaban haciendo demasiada presión en su cuerpo._

_-__**Sasuke….¿que es esto?...Arghh…-**__las serpientes cada vez presionaban más -__**Detente!...-**__cada vez más y más presión__**-¡Sasuke esto ya no tiene gracia…¡ahrg!... ¡detente…!**__-.más y más presión__**- ¡Sasuke-kun páralas por favor**__!- y al decir esto Sakura se sorprendió de sí misma ¡Mierda! Le estaba suplicando, acababa de echar por la borda tantos años de entrenamiento y sufrimiento para poder estar a la altura de sus compañeros._

_Otra vez era la misma niña débil que necesitaba que la salvaran, pero irónicamente esta vez era su propio compañero el que la estaba haciendo daño_

_Débil….otra vez débil….Sakura ya no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos jades._

_Pero en ese momento Sasuke reaccionó, al ver como Sakura pedía ayuda y empezaba a llorar, Sasuke comenzó a recordar todas las veces del pasado que Sakura estaba en peligro y él la había ayudado: cuando se interpuso entre un ninja y Sakura en su primera misión para que no la dañaran, en los examenes chunnin cuando la salvo de Orochimaru, cuando despertó el poder del sello para vengarse de quien la había herido en esos mismos exámenes, cuando la recogió inconsciente mientras caía del árbol donde Gaara la había puesto por intentar ayudarle……etc. _

_Esos recuerdos estaban atormentando a Sasuke, que sin poder evitarlo había aflojado el agarre de las serpientes y éstas habían vuelto por el mismo lugar por donde salieron_

_Entonces Sakura calló de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose todas sus partes lastimadas, mientras temblaba…y no era para menos. Acababa de humillarse de nuevo ante Sasuke. Y los años en los que intentó demostrarle que ella había mejorado se fueron a la borda en el momento que le suplicó._

_-__**Sigues siendo débil, no merece la pena ni si quiera matarte**__- Con estas palabras Sasuke quiso auto convencerse de que había perdonado la vida de la kunoichi por que esta no merecía la pena, aunque en realidad no fuera verdad.- __**Ya estas avisada, dejad de interponeros en mi camino o sufriréis las consecuencias**__- Dicho esto Sasuke abandono el lugar dejando a una Sakura muy traumatizada._

_**.-End Flash Back-.**_

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, analizando al detalle todo lo que había pasado esa noche… ¡Joder! Estuvo tan cerca de matarla… pero en el último momento tuvieron que llegar los recuerdos del pasado y no pudo. Así es, el vengador no pudo matar a su victima.

¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Tal vez todavía quedase algo de aquel niño que creó unos vínculos tiempo atrás, un gennin que antes de pensar actuaba. Un niño de tan solo 12 años que disfrutaba peleándose con Naruto, ya que conseguía olvidar su venganza por un tiempo con las payasadas del rubio. Y un niño que salvaba la vida sin pensárselo dos veces del integrante femenino del grupo. No sabia por que lo hacia, era puro instinto...si ella estaba en peligro él solo actuaba.

Pero eso no podía ser, imposible. Se suponía que al abandonar Konoha Sasuke había roto con todos los vínculos que pudo llegar a formar en el pasado. Ahora sólo estaba él….Solo….Solo…. El era un vengador, vivía por y para la venganza exclusivamente. Y si todavía quedaba algún recuerdo del pasado que le hiciera débil o lo alejara de su venganza… acabaría con él al instante.

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke había activado el sharingan y pequeñas manchas empezaron a expandirse de su cuello a todo el cuerpo…el sello estaba despertando..."Venganza" "Por y para la venganza"…

. Entonces se levantó de la rama en la que estaba y se marchó corriendo mostrando una sonrisa escabrosa.

Sin embargo…iba en dirección contraria a su casa.

…..CONTINUARA……

De nuevo gracias ha quien halla llegado hasta aquí, espero que os halla gustado este capi y ya sabéis… en cuanto veáis que empiezo a desvariar de mas y me salgo de la situación…, que no entendéis algo, q son aburridos o por el contrario os gusta como sigue… no dudéis en comunicármelo!

En el próximo capitulo aparecen Kakashi y Naruto, que aunque son personajes secundarios en esta historia, tendrán un pequeño papel importante.

Nos vemos pronto…


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ya no se como agradecerles sus comentarios. Creo que mi inspiración lo está haciendo por mi por que no hago mas que imaginarme como continuar el fic y así puedo subir los capítulos tan de seguido.. No os podréis quejar… ¡Voy a uno por día!

Y habéis de saber que no subo un capitulo a no ser que tenga el siguiente ya escrito. Me gusta hacer esto por que al escribir las continuaciones siempre tengo que cambiar cosas del capitulo anterior para adaptar mejor la historia.

Abajo ya os cuento más. Espero disfrutéis del capitulo:

_**.-REENCUENTROS PASADOS-.**_

**3.- EL EQUIPO 7**

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que la noche había caído sobre Konoha. Solo unos pequeños rallos de la luz de la luna entraban por la habitación de Naruto.

El shinobi dormía profundamente en su desastroso apartamento…

El lugar estaba lleno de botes de ramen terminados, cartones de leche abiertos y caducados, ropa sucia tirada por el suelo…es decir, era una autentica cuadra.

Naruto se levantó de la cama todavía dormido. Llevaba puesto su gorrito de noche y solo vestía con unos boxers. Avanzó hasta la cocina con los ojos medios cerrados, abrió el frigorífico, que solo contenía botes de Rammen, y sacó uno.

"**Uhmmm Rammen…**"

Justo en el momento que el rubio cerró la puerta del microondas escuchó un ruido proveniente de la ventana, cuando se dio la vuelta para verificar que era no lo pudo creer.

…Solo pudo divisar una sombra detrás de la ventana…y en el instante que un pequeño rallo de luz iluminó la cara del intruso pudo ver varias manchas dispersándose por su cara…. "**Sasuke**"…. Eso no podía ser real. No podía estar pasando realmente que Sasuke estuviera en su ventana.

Naruto por fin abrió los ojos despertándose de su medio sonambulismo. Pero al hacer tal gesto la imagen de Sasuke ya había desaparecido de la ventana.

El rubio se dirigió corriendo y abrió la ventana, sacó la cabeza y miró a todos los lados en busca de su amigo, pero no vio a nadie. Ni si quiera fue capaz de sentir un chacra cerca de su casa. "¿**Habrá sido un sueño**?"

En ese momento sonó el microondas avisando de que su Rammen ya estaba preparado. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en la cara del shinobi que se dirigió raudo y veloz a comer su tan codiciado plato.

-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana lucía espectacular. El sol bañaba todos los rincones de la aldea de la hoja y no se divisaba ni una nube en el cielo… Era un día perfecto para reunirse con sus viejos compañeros de equipo y así olvidarse de todo lo sucedido durante la noche.

Sakura caminó hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Naruto y su ex maestro Kakashi, el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Fue la primera en llegar al lugar, y al encontrarse sola en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos su mente volvió a jugarla una mala pasada. Recordó la primera vez que pelearon contra Kakashi en ese mismo sitio y como Naruto acabo atado a un tronco... Se rió ante tal recuerdo… "**Naruto nunca cambiará**..."

Pero los recuerdos alegres cesaron rápidamente y a partir de ahí todo recuerdo se volvió a ceñir sobre la misma persona... Sasuke.

Así acabo rememorando lo sucedido la noche anterior..

Sakura empezó a sentirse mal recordando aquello, de no ser por que en ese instante aparecieron Naruto y Kakashi la cosa hubiese acabado muy mal. Aun que lo que Sakura no sabia todavía es la noticia que le traía su ahora mejor amigo y hermano.

**-¡¡Sakura-Chaaaan!! Buenos dias, perdona el retraso…pero tengo una buena excusa… Me encontré a Kakashi-Sensei de camino y le arrastré hasta aquí para que así no nos hiciera esperar ¡¡Datebayo!!**- Naruto dijo esto con su ya tan famosa vitalidad y pasándose una mano detrás del cuello

A la kunoichi y a su maestro les callo una gotita de la cabeza….

-**Bien Bien… ya que hemos llegado todos a este lugar antes de lo previsto… ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar antes de entrenar?**- habló Kakashi mientras no quitaba ojo a su librito.

**-¡¡Hai!!... Me apetece mucho un plato de Rammen**- Al decir esto Naruto se paró en seco recordando algo que tenía que contar a sus compañeros- **Etto…. Hablando de Rammen **– Sakura se fijo que la cara de Naruto había adoptado un tono serio… Eso no podía ser nada bueno, Naruto serio hablando de Rammen tenia que ser un asunto muy delicado.

Naruto prosiguió hablando ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.- **Ayer en la noche soñé con Sasuke... Bueno en realidad no se si fue un sueño o no…**- Sakura se quedó blanca ante tal comentario… Recordó que no les había comentado nada a Naruto ni Kakashi de sus encuentros con Sasuke y se sentía mal por eso ya que sabía el empeño que ponía Naruto en encontrar a su amigo- **Yo me levanté a por un plato de Rammen a mitad de la noche y juraría que le vi en mi ventana, supe que era él por que tenia las marcas del sello en su cara…**- Ahora sí que Sakura no cabía en su asombro ¿Había ido Sasuke a matar a Naruto después de su encuentro? Pero si él mismo dijo que no quería que le buscaran… ¿¡Y ahora es él el que se va hasta la casa de Naruto?! Todo esto tenía que ser una broma…

Mientras Sakura estaba en sus pensamientos Naruto continuaba hablando… Aunque a los ojos del sensei no pasó desapercibida la reacción de la kunoichi.

- **Pero cuando me fije bien ya no estaba y al ir a comprobarlo ni si quiera note su chacra cerca... ¿Es posible que halla sido un sueño o en verdad era él?**- Naruto por fin acabo su explicación. Ninguno de sus compañeros le contestó nada durante un tiempo, pero por fin su maestro habló.

- **No des tantas vueltas a algo tan insignificante, si te despertaste a media noche es muy probable que todavía estuvieras dormido y te imaginaras a Sasuke de vuelta. No es algo anormal ya que aun te sientes muy unido a él y tienes muchas ganas de traerlo de vuelta….**- Naruto agachó la cara ante ese comentario…puede que tuviera razón… que solo fuera un sueño.

Pero Sakura no estaba tan convencida de eso… es más, estaba segura de que Sasuke había ido en busca de Naruto… ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo?

Así los tres se encaminaron a comer un poco de Rammen dando por zanjada aquella discusión. Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entrenando. Cuando calló la noche cada uno se despidió y siguió su camino a sus respectivas casas.

Pero la kunoichi no se dirigió a su casa… Tenía algo más importante que hacer. Salió corriendo en dirección al bosque donde "entrenaba" todas las noches… Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

Tras pasarse todo el camino corriendo llego al bosque agitada... su cuerpo demandaba insistentemente un poco de aire… pero ella ahora no estaba para descansar. Necesitaba encontrar a ese bastardo y dejarle las cosas bien claras… Estaba muy cabreada con él… y cuando Sakura está cabreada no es para tomárselo en broma no por nada había adquirido el carácter de su maestra.

Pero fallando a sus pronósticos Sasuke no se encontraba en ese lugar… Eso todavía hizo que su cabreo aumentara, si era posible. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma buscando por todos los lugares…

**-¡Sasuke!-** la kunoichi desesperada empezó a llamarlo a gritos- **¡Maldito imbecil tienes que estar aquí!**- pero solo el silencio la contestaba.

Sakura ya estaba fuera de control, empezó a chillar con más fuerza y lanzó un puñetazo al suelo destrozando aun más el bosque**-¡¡ Sasuke!!...¡Maldita sea contéstame!.. ¡Tienes que estar aquí!**

Pero nadie la respondía… siguió lanzando puñetazos a todos aquellos árboles que quedaban en pie, destrozando uno tras otro... Pero todo era en vano… Allí no aparecía nadie ni lo iba a hacer.

Desesperada y exhausta calló de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas ya habían empezado a brotar sin control**…-¿Por que? ¿Fuiste a casa de Naruto verdad? ¡Estabas enfadado con migo pero fuiste a pagarlo con Naruto!...**- estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas pero no se daba cuenta que estaba sola en medio del bosque…- **¡Maldita sea, dijiste que no te molestáramos mas! ¿¡Y ahora eres tú el que se mete en su casa?!... ¿¡Como puedes ser tan hipócrita!?...**- estuvo unos instantes en silencio, las lágrimas no la dejaban gritar mucho más. Volvió a dar otro puñetazo al suelo.

Entonces Sakura escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que había detrás de ella, se puso de pie en posición de defensa y lanzó un kunai a donde había escuchado el ruido, pero lo único que Salió de aquellos arbustos fue una culebrilla que se metió por el primer agujero que encontró.

Ver a esa culebra le hizo a la kunoichi recordar cuando Sasuke la atrapo con las serpientes y como ella le suplicó. Y todavía mas abatida si podía volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo…

-¡**Fuiste tu el que me dijo que era una molestia! ¡Que mi vida no valía la pena y que no me entrometiera!...Entonces…. ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la ocasión?... ¿Tan poco vale mi vida para ti? ... ¡Dime la verdad!... ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!...Necesito oirtelo decir… Necesito que me lo digas y asi……. poder olvidarte…-** Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos…pero poco a poco empezó a normalizar su respiración, ya se estaba tranquilizando. Se levantó despacio y se secó las lágrimas. Lo último que pudo decir fue a penas un susurro que salió de sus labios…-**Sasuke-kun…**

Y así Sakura se dirigió de nuevo hacia la aldea… había sido un día muy duro y necesitaba descansar. Pero estaba segura que volvería la noche de mañana a ese bosque, y la siguiente… hasta que volviera a encontrarse con él…

Ahora que estaba más calmada no sabía como reaccionaría al volver a verle. En estos momentos Sakura tenía una confusión de sentimientos dentro de su cabeza… Lo mejor sería dormir y pensarlo mañana con la cabeza mas fría.

Así fue como desapareció Sakura del bosque, dejando sólo tras de ella un cúmulo de árboles destrozados.

O eso es lo que ella pensaba, ya que estaba tan concentrada en sí misma que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su ex sensei quien lo había escuchado todo. Al igual que una culebrilla escondida en el agujero.

….CONTINUARA….

De nuevo gracias por haberlo leído. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Personalmente no estoy muy a gusto con este capitulo, me pareció un poco soso, he intentado cambiarlo pero no se como hacerlo… me parece todo importante para poder continuar con los demás capítulos.

De todas formas en el siguiente se verá como llegó Kakashi al bosque y lo que sucedió realmente con Sasuke. Y a primera vista parece un poco más interesante que este. 

Sólo decir que creo que voy a subir la calificación del fic a T porque mi mente esta empezando a desvariar de más… U.U

En fin espero sus opiniones, ya que gracias a ellas todavía continúo dándole rienda suelta a mi imaginación.


	4. Chapter 4

4

No me cansaré d daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sobre todo por que los del capitulo pasado me animaron mucho, ya que no se por que no me acababa de convencer del todo.

También he estado pensado que puede que no sea tan buena idea renovar tan a menudo… al fin y al cabo de lo que se trata es de crear un poco de emoción e intriga entre los capítulos. Y nose si os estoy dejando tiempo para poder asimilar un capitulo cuando ya esta el siguiente disponible…¿Qué os parece? ¿Debería dejaros descansar un poco? U.U

Bueno ya sigo abajo. Disfrutad de la lectura:

_**.-REENCUENTROS PASADOS-.**_

**4.- KAKASHI Y LA CULEBRA**

El ruido del despertador lo estaba taladrando el tímpano. Le entraron unas ganas tremendas de coger el dichoso aparato y estamparlo contra la pared para poder dormir un poco más. Pero como buen shinobi que era, sabía que esa mañana tenía una misión y no podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama….Aun que, pensándolo mejor, la misión no podía empezar sin él, así que lo esperarían….a fin de cuentas Kakashi nunca a lucido por su puntualidad.

Dicho y hecho, apagó el despertador y se dio media vuelta en la cama. Pero al hacer tal movimiento sus ojos se fijaron en el marco que tenia encima de su escritorio. Era una foto del antiguo equipo 7. En ella se podían ver a los tres niños que le encargaron a Kakashi hace unos años atrás.

"**Que fácil era saber lo que pensaban cuando eran niños" "Pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes**". El ninja copia jamás se pudo llegar a imaginar la magnitud de los sentimientos de sus antiguos alumnos. **"Es cierto que los sentimientos hacen a las personas mucho mas fuertes: ya sean de amistad, amor o incluso venganza…"** Pero… ¿hasta donde se puede llegar por los sentimientos?

Entonces Kakashi se puso a recordar el motivo de sus pocas horas de sueño esa noche.

_**.-Flash Back-.**_

_El ninja copia ya sospechaba tiempo atrás de los extraños entrenamientos que Sakura tenia por las noches, pero no le quiso dar demasiada importancia. _

_Cuando Naruto creyó haber visto a Sasuke por la noche, notó una reacción extraña en la kunoichi, algo que le dio que pensar._

_Al momento de separarse de sus alumnos se dirigió a la casa de Naruto. Era de noche y ya no vagaba nadie por esas calles, por lo que podía hacer lo que tenía en mente sin ninguna interrupción. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie pasaba por allí hizo unos sellos, se mordió un dedo e invoco a Pakkun._

_-__**Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas Kakashi… ¿Qué tal va todo?-**__ El pequeño can intentó entablar una conversación con el shinobi._

_Sin embargo Kakashi no estaba por la labor- __**No te he llamado para hablar de mí, Pakkun, necesito que rastrees el olor de Sasuke para saber si ha pasado por aquí recientemente.**_

_Al oír esto el perro se extrañó__**-¿Sasuke? ¿Acaso hay nuevas noticias sobre él?**_

_-__**Bueno…eso es lo que necesito que tu me digas**__- entonces, el perro se puso de inmediato a olisquear por los alrededores de la casa de Naruto- __**Uhm… el chico es bueno para esconder su olor, no por algo fue discípulo tuyo un día…**__- Kakashi estaba prestando mucha atención a las palabras de Pakkun- __**Pero todavía no es lo suficientemente inteligente para esconderse de mí…**_

_**Tienes razón Kakashi, Sasuke pasó a noche por aquí y fue muy descuidado porque todavía puedo rastrear su olor un par de kilómetros más, hasta llegar al bosque.**_

_-__**Uhm… me extraña que Sasuke se halla descuidado en algo tan básico. Bueno… muchas gracias por todo Pakkun, ya te puedes ir**__._

_**-¡Bah! Solo me llamas para trabajar, eres un desagradecido, a ver si un día me invitas a algo por lo menos...-**__ Y dicho esto el can desapareció en una nube de humo._

"_**Ese perro nunca cambiara**__" Mientras pensaba esto Kakashi se estaba dirigiendo al bosque que Pakkun le había indicado. No sabia muy bien lo que se iba a encontrar allí, pero desde luego jamás se imagino que presenciaría tal imagen._

_Había visto muchas veces a Sakura llorando, o enfadada. La había visto en situaciones muy complicadas y en momentos felices. Pero desde luego, nunca la había visto en ese estado de descontrol. Ni si quiera tuvo que esforzarse mucho en esconder su chacra, ya que la kunoichi estaba tan centrada en destrozar el bosque y gritar a los vientos que ni se enteraba._

_La oyó gritarle a Sasuke…oyó todas las cosas que Sakura dijo. Se dio cuenta de que las sospechas que tenía sobre los entrenamientos de Sakura iban más allá de su imaginación. Podría a ver estado haciendo cualquier cosa, pero… ¿se estaba encontrando con Sasuke a escondidas? ¿Qué motivos tenia Sakura para ocultar tal información a Naruto? Y sobre todo… ¿Que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke? ¿Había estado con Sakura y había visitado a Naruto por la noche?_

_Tal vez todavía quedase un poco de esperanza para el vengador…_

_Una vez que Sakura desapareció del bosque Kakashi salio de su escondite, se dirigió al agujero por el que había entrado la culebra y la cogió. Se la puso a la altura de su cara y la sonrió- __**Se tarda mucho tiempo en formar vínculos con las personas, pero se tarda muy poco a la hora de destruirlos. Sin embargo si los vínculos están basados en sentimientos fuertes y verdaderos, estos se resisten más a la hora de romperse. Por mucho que uno lo intente, si la otra parte no esta por la labor….la tarea se complica…………¿No crees Sasuke?**_

_Dicho esto dejo a la culebra en el suelo y se fue a dormir a su casa. En pocas horas se tenía que levantar para partir a una misión._

_**.- End Flash Back-.**_

Kakashi cerró los ojos pensando en todo aquello, quien le iba a decir a él todo lo que pasaría cuando comenzó el equipo 7. En fin, todavía tenia un par de horas de sueño por delante y no las iba a desaprovechar, así que se volvió a dar la vuelta en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez. Pestañeo un par de veces ya que la luz del sol le estaba dando directamente en la cara. Se puso la mano en la frente para poder evitar semejante incordio, pero al hacer eso pudo darse cuenta en la situación que se encontraba.

Sangre…. Mucha sangre…. Eso es lo que rodeaba a Sasuke por todas partes, había sangre salpicada en la pared, o por lo menos en lo que quedaba de ella porque la mayor parte estaba destruida. Había charcos de sangre en el suelo alrededor de tres cadáveres.

Entonces sí que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. ¿Qué narices había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, donde al parecer había dormido, pero al hacer esto sus piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo, con tan mala suerte que calló encima de uno de los cadáveres.

Quiso apartarse enseguida de ahí, le estaba dando nauseas estar tan cerca de una persona muerta y además cubierta de sangre, eso le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía ese cuerpo… "**Suigetsu...".**

Así es, Suigetsu estaba muerto justo debajo de él, desvió su mirada a los otros dos cuerpos que yacían muertos a su lado... "**Karin…. Juugo**".

Sasuke no salía del shock ¿Qué había podido suceder para despertarse rodeado de los cadáveres de su equipo? ¿Quién había hecho eso?

Y entonces su mente le trajo vagos recuerdos de la noche pasada, aclarándole así sus dudas.

_**.- Flash Back-.**_

Esa noche se había acercado a la casa de Naruto. Sangre…. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo la sangre de aquellos que se interponían en su camino…pero al ver al rubio ridículamente vestido con su gorrito dirigiéndose a comer un poco de Rammen, su cuerpo desapareció del lugar.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el sello le pidiera sangre… a si que se fue directo a las personas que tenia más a mano….Hebi.

_**.- End Flash Back-.**_

¡Fue él! ¡Fue él quien había matado a su equipo!

Sabia que algún día ellos no les serían de utilidad… pero ni si quiera había pensado en matarles. Simplemente cuando fuera el momento cada uno se iría por su camino…pero nada más.

¿Por qué les mato?

Todo esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Y a demás todavía nos sabía que narices le pasó en casa de Naruto…¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Acaso no iba a ir a por él en un principio?

En ese momento a Sasuke le quedó claro que esa noche él no era dueño de su cuerpo. Su mente había sido totalmente nublada por el poder del sello, lo único que controlaba las acciones de Sasuke esa noche eran sus propios sentimientos.

Sin embargo se suponía que sus sentimientos esa noche estaban llenos de dolor y furia…. ¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Acaso no quería matarlo?

"**Eso no puede ser, tiene que haber sucedido algo que se me esté escapando"**

A Sasuke le resultaba incomprensible todo esto, se había pasado años luchando contra Naruto, cuando abandonó la aldea, lo hizo odiándolo, y cada vez que el rubio se interponía en su camino lo odiaba todavía más. ¿Cómo no iba a querer matarlo?

¿Acaso Sasuke todavía conservaba los vínculos hacia Naruto?...

Tendría que ser eso….

En el fondo eso era algo normal, desde que su familia fuera asesinada Sasuke había estado solo, siempre estaba el solo y no dejaba que nadie formara ningún lazo con él. Pero al entrar en el equipo 7 todo eso cambió. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi entraron en sus vidas y empezaron a formar vínculos con él sin que se diera a penas cuenta.

Por ese motivo, aunque él pensara que esos vínculos estaban rotos cuando desapareció de Konoha, podía ser que en el fondo de sus sentimientos, todavía no había conseguido acabar con ellos del todo.

En ese instante, y no podía haber sido mas oportuna, una intrépida culebrilla se acercó a Sasuke…el pobre bicho tuvo que arrastrarse por los charcos de sangre hasta que llegó al shinobi.

La culebra se quedó observando a Sasuke durante unos momentos, pasados esos instantes el bicho se esfumó en una nube de humo.

**-Sakura…-**

Tras unos segundos, se levantó decidido y abandonó ese lugar manchado de sangre. Esa noche volvería al bosque, y esperaba que una pelirrosa se encontrara en el mismo lugar.

Ya había hecho sufrir demasiado a su ex compañera de equipo. Primero la ignora, luego intenta matarla, luego la protege… No era justo para ella que Sasuke cada vez se comportarse de forma distinta. Necesitaba verla y aclarar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos……. Sus reencontrados sentimientos.

Así, Sasuke abandonó su casa, no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa melancólica mientras dejaba unas palabras al viento.

**-Siempre me has conocido demasiado bien…..Kakashi-Sensei-**

…CONTINUARA….

Uhmm….nose, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Un poco raro? A mi la verdad es que si, y eso que soy yo la que lo ha escrito en fin, no hay quien me entienda.

Aunque espero que vosotros si que me halláis entendido y por su puesto que os halla gustado. Sino ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer… un comentario dejando clara vuestra opinión y así mejorar entre todos el fic para que sea entendible y de vuestro agrado.

…El próximo capitulo se titulara "vínculos" y no puedo adelantaros mucho mas porque sino desvelaría demasiadas cosas. Solo me falta echarle un ultimo vistazo para las faltas y listo!!xD

Nos vemos pronto!?u.u

¡¡Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo el fic!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi-sensei tenia hoy una misión, por lo que esa mañana quedaría ella sola con Naruto

_**.-REENCUENTROS PASADOS-.**_

**5.- VINCULOS**

Kakashi tenía hoy una misión y Sakura no había quedado con Naruto hasta bien entrada la tarde…así que tenia esa mañana para descansar.

A penas había conseguido conciliar el sueño un par de horas, estuvo toda la noche en vela pensando en Sasuke y en como estaba engañando a Naruto. El pobre rubio no se merecía esta traición por su parte, él siempre había confiado en ella y mientras Naruto se desvivía por encontrar a Sasuke, Sakura lo estaba viendo por las noches… ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso después de lo que Naruto había luchado por ella?

.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¡¡Sakura-chaaan!!** – ahí estaba el rubio hiperactivo saludándola con toda su vitalidad, ajeno a los pensamientos de la kunoichi. **-¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan?** **Te ves un poco triste**

-**No es nada Naruto, no te preocupes**- otra mentira más ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar engañándolo?

Pronto conocería la respuesta.

-**De acuerdo… ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Te tengo una noticia buenísima! Seguro que así se te olvida todo en lo que estés pensando...- **la pelirrosa miró al rubio con una sonrisa, es increíble lo inocente que puede llegar a ser, es como un niño pequeño…-**he hablado esta mañana con Tsunade-obaachan y me ha dicho que hay nuevas noticias sobre Sasuke.**

Al oír su nombre la kunoichi se estremeció, pero el rubio paso inadvertido tal gesto y continuo hablando, no sin antes sentarse en el suelo a lado de la kunoichi- **Me ha dicho que unos anbus habían encontrado la casa de Sasuke, pero sin embargo el no estaba ahí, lo único que se encontraron fueron los cadáveres de Hebi. Por la forma en la que habían muerto dicen que es muy probable que sea Sasuke quien los haya matado-**

Sakura no podía creérselo… ¿Había asesinado Sasuke a su grupo? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¡Eran sus propios compañeros!

Naruto pudo descifrar muy bien lo que Sakura estaba pensando, aunque el shinobi fuera un poco despistado, conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie y podía leer su cara casi como un libro abierto.

-**Yo al principio pensé lo mismo que tú ahora Sakura-Chan, sin embargo lo analice mas profundamente y se me vinieron otras cuestiones a la cabeza… ¿Puede ser que lo halla hecho para volver a Konoha? Al fin y al cabo Sasuke a matado a quien intentaba ayudarle con la venganza… ¿Crees que Sasuke se halla podido olvidar de la venganza?... ¡Imagínatelo Sakura-Chan!..¡Por fin podremos traerle de vuelta!...Llevamos tanto tiempo sin verle….**-Naruto agachó un poco la cara para ocultar su rostro lleno de nostalgia.

Sakura al escuchar tales palabras y ver la reacción del rubio no pudo aguantar más, sus lagrimas de nuevo empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Naruto se merecía saber la verdad.

-**Gomen...Naruto**-Sakura agachó su cabeza para no ver la cara de Naruto, no podía mirarle a la cara al defraudarle de esa forma. El rubio sin embargo no se enteraba de nada

**-¿Sakura chan que te…**-pero no pudo continuar la frase, Sakura siguió disculpándose.

-**Siento no habértelo dicho antes Naruto, no se porque no lo hice… me siento fatal**- las lagrimas cada vez salían con mas fuerza… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se tomaría Naruto todo aquello? lo mejor sería soltar todo del tirón y esperar su reacción- **estas noches he estado encontrándome con Sasuke en el bosque, a penas si he hablado con él, solo luchábamos un poco y luego cada uno se iba a su casa. Pero la ultima noche no se que le dije que se enfadó mucho… empezaron a salir serpientes de sus brazos…y….y…bueno ya te lo imaginas. Lo extraño fue que se paró en seco y me dijo que no le molestáramos más, que no nos metiéramos en su camino. Y tras eso desapareció. Me gustaría haberte podido decir que Sasuke estuvo aquí, se lo que significa para ti….pero no pude…Estábamos solo él y yo peleando...y no pensaba en nada mas…. ¡Perdóname Naruto! Nuca quise engañarte-** Sakura entonces alzo la vista y se encontró con que el rubio había escondido su cara, solo se veían unos mechones rebeldes que tapaban sus ojos.

-**Sakura**- por fin Naruto habló**- ¿Qué te hizo?-** Sakura no se esperaba tal repuesta, creía que Naruto se pondría a chillar que le había traicionado o que no volviese ha hablarla… pero aun así…en esta situación… ¿Se seguía preocupando por ella?

Naruto al no oír ninguna respuesta de su compañera siguió hablando- **Dímelo…. ¿Que te hizo el teme? Dijiste que sacó unas serpientes y… ¿Y que? ¿Qué paso?**

-**Na….Naruto**-Sakura no cabía en la sorpresa ¿Por qué no se enfadaba con ella?- **Eso no es importante…yo….yo te mentí. Me siento fatal pero esa es la verdad… ¿Por qué...?**- Naruto no dejó que terminara, el rubio se levanto de su asiento y le dio la espalda a Sakura.

-**Sakura- Chan…Antes yo estaba enamorado de ti, intenté que me hicieras caso pero tú solo le mostrabas atención al teme. Incluso peleaba con él delante de ti para que tú vieras que yo era mejor que él…. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea me di cuenta de que tu amor por Sasuke era verdadero y que yo solo podría ser tu amigo**- Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Naruto la estaba confesando sus sentimientos, unos que ella había pasado por alto cuando era una niña, cuando solo pensaba en Sasuke y nada mas…. quería disculparse con él por aquello.

-**Naruto, yo**…

-**Déjame terminar por favor….Es cierto que todo aquello me dolió mucho, pero luego comprendí en verdad mis sentimientos hacia ti. Necesitaba protegerte, no porque pensase que eras débil…eso nunca, sino por el gran aprecio que te tengo… Sakura- chan para mí eres como mi hermana. Me di cuenta que lo que yo pensaba que era amor no era más que un fuerte lazo de amistad-** Sakura cada vez se sorprendía mas de las palabras del rubio, entonces Naruto se giró y mostró una de sus tan amplias y acogedoras sonrisas, algo que descuadro a Sakura por completo.- **Pero gracias a eso entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos… aunque no se lo digas a nadie todavía sigues enamorada del teme…es cierto que me duele que no me dijeras la verdad… pero comprendo perfectamente que solo quisieras estar a solas con él-** ahí fue cuando la cara de Naruto se torno mas seria.- **Pero me hice una promesa a mi mismo cuando te vi sufrir de esa forma el día que Sasuke abandonó la aldea… no dejaría que el maldito dobe te volviera ha hacer daño…así que dime Sakura….¿Que te hizo esa noche?**

La confesión de Naruto dejó muda a la kunoichi…"**Naruto…. ¿por que no me enamore de ti? Aun que es mejor así…yo también te quiero como a un hermano... Te debo tanto Naruto…no se si algún día podré pagártelo…"** Sakura se levantó de su sitio y abrazó a Naruto fuertemente- **Arigato Naruto…-**ahora lloraba de felicidad- **Arigato…**- El shinobi se sorprendió ante tal acto pero no pudo más que sonreír y responder a ese abrazo, pero cuando la kunoichi no le veía la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, mostrando una cara seria, casi se podría decir de enfado...

.-.-.-.-

La noche estaba a punto de caer. Sasuke seguía saltando de rama en rama sumergido en sus pensamientos. Todavía no sabía muy bien para que narices volvía al bosque… lo único que le interesaba en estos momentos era averiguar que clase de lazos le unían a sus ex compañeros de equipo, pero sobre todo saber los verdaderos motivos que tenía para haber ido todas las noches a encontrarse con Sakura.

Ya no se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que sólo la utilizaba, sabía bien que eso no era cierto, y necesitaba saber la verdad.

Llegó un poco antes de lo que había planeado al bosque. Todavía el sol dejaba ver con claridad la arboleda. Supuso que tendría que esperar un rato a que llegara la kunoichi, si es que llegaba…

Cuando llego al que había sido su lugar de encuentro durante todos estos días se quedo sin palabras…. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Se suponía que Sasuke había ido al bosque a encontrarse su ex compañera de equipo, no con él….

El silencio que se formó en el ambiente fue totalmente incomodo durante varios minutos. Los shinobis no apartaban la vista de la persona que tenían en frente. Sus gestos eran de lo más inexpresivos. Hasta que por fin uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-**Teme…nos volvemos a encontrar**- La siempre llena de vitalidad cara de Naruto esta vez era de lo mas seria.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí Dobe?-** Sasuke estaba en un mar de dudas ¿acaso Sakura había mandado a Naruto? ¿Puede ser que tras su último encuentro a la kunoichi le diera miedo Sasuke? ¡Dios! ¡Como no lo habría previsto! Seguro que Sakura le habría contado todo sobre sus encuentros a Naruto y ahora éste venía a defenderla. ¿Pero por que no venia ella a decírselo? ¿A caso Sakura ya no quería saber nada más de él? Al pensar esto Sasuke se sintió extrañamente mal… Puede que no hubiera sido tan buena ida venir…

-**Sakura me contó que te había estado viendo en este bosque y decidí venir a verte yo también ¿somos todos miembros del mismo grupo no es cierto?-** Sasuke pudo notar como las palabras del rubio estaban llenas de sarcasmo y dolor.

Pero las sospechsa del pelinegro estaban siendo corroboradas, Sakura le había contado todo a Naruto… ¿Seria también verdad lo demás?

-**No creo que solo hayas venido a verme, ¿Qué te ha contado Sakura?** – Necesitaba saber la verdad y el rubio gustoso se la confirmo

-**Que intentaste matarla**-

Para Sasuke ya estaba todo claro, Sakura no quería verlo. Pero lo que mas le dolía al shinobi no es que la chica lo odiara o lo habría olvidado, al fin y al cabo eso seria normal después de lo que la hizo, lo peor de todo es que le temía…le tenia miedo… ¿Que es lo que había hecho Sasuke? ¿En que clase de monstruo se había convertido?

**-Por qué te ha mandado a ti?-** No, eso no podía ser cierto. Tenía que aclararle las cosas a la kunoichi.

-**Ella no tiene ni idea de que estoy aquí**- respondió Naruto- **de hecho lo mas seguro es que aparezca dentro de un rato, pero antes de que eso pase tengo que decirte algo.**

¿Cómo? ¿Sakura no le había mandado? ¿Entonces puede que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas? ¡Joder! Sasuke tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente y aunque le hiciera poca gracia el único que podía contestarlas era su ex compañero Naruto- **bien, habla entonces.**

-**Ya sabemos que has matado a tu equipo sin haber completado tu venganza, no se que planes tendrás ahora Sasuke. Pero tengo que pedirte algo y espero que lo aceptes….. …. …. No vuelvas a Konoha y mucho menos vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura-chan.**

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Naruto le estaba pidiendo que no fuera a Konoha? ¿El rubio que lo había seguido a todas las partes del mundo interponiéndose en sus planes para traerlo de vuelta, le estaba diciendo que no volviera? Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en la cara de Sasuke

**-¿Y que te hace pensar que te hare caso?-** Naruto seguía siendo un estupido… ¿En serio creía que iba a dejar de ver a Sakura porque él lo decía?

-**Creo que tú mismo sabes responderte a eso Sasuke. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que puedes hacer. Has hecho llorar a Sakura tantas veces que ya ni las puedo contar, por mucho que en el último instante no lo lograras eso no quita el hecho de que hayas intentado matarla. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que tu intención no es hacerla daño, eso lo has demostrado muchas veces protegiéndola…. Pero solo mira en lo que te has convertido por tu venganza Sasuke… has matado a tu propio equipo.**

Sasuke se estaba quedando mudo ante las palabras de Naruto. Por mucho que se esforzase por no escucharlo o intentar evadir todo lo que le decía, el pelinegro sabia muy bien que Naruto tenia razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo. Y aunque intentase que no le afectara, esas palabras le estaban llegando a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Y lo peor de todo es que el rubio todavía no paraba de hablar y ya estaba llegando a la peor parte.

-**Sabes muy bien que Sakura-chan te ama, y te perdonara todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Pero de verdad… ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido demasiado por ti? Si vuelves ahora… ¿Qué pasara con tu venganza? ¿La olvidaras por ella o la volverás a abandonar? ¿Qué pasara cuando el sello te posea?...Si de verdad quieres proteger a Sakura-chan y yo se muy bien que si, no vuelvas a verla…por favor.**

¡Joder! ¡Joder! y ¡Joder! ¿Desde cuando Naruto tenia tanta razón?

Mientras el pelinegro pensaba en todo lo que Naruto acababa de decirle, el rubio apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Dios sabe lo que le estaba costando a Naruto pedirle todo aquello a Sasuke. Se había pasado años buscándole, era su mejor amigo, era la única persona que Naruto quería que lo reconociera, incluso le había prometido a Sakura traerlo de vuelta…. Pero si era por el bien de la kunoichi, Naruto estaba dispuesto a fallar a su promesa e incluso fallarse a si mismo y perder a Sasuke.

El silencio que se formo de nuevo entre ambos ninjas solo fue roto por la presencia de un chacra. Los dos se tensaron al mismo tiempo….Sakura estaba cerca.

Una sonrisa apareció entonces en la cara del pelinegro- **¿Cuándo has madurado tanto usuratonkachi?** Dicho esto Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Al fin y al cabo Sasuke, de una forma indirecta, acaba de reconocerlo. El rubio entonces sonrió, sonrió de felicidad. **–Cuando descubrí los sacrificios que conlleva la verdadera amistad, teme…**

En ese momento apareció Sakura. Al principio se sorprendió un poco por ver a Naruto en el bosque. Pero su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando el rubio se acerco y la abrazo.

Naruto estaba pensando bien en lo que acaba de hacer. Sasuke había entendido perfectamente todo lo que le había dicho. Y eso era lo extraño… si Sasuke había estado dispuesto a renunciar a todo para proteger a Sakura de sí mismo...¿No es posible que tal acción muestre que Naruto esta equivocado?

Mientras Naruto abrazaba a Sakura dispuesto a contarle una mentira por la cual no volvería a ver nunca mas a Sasuke…en su mente aparecía siempre la misma pregunta… ¿Habría hecho lo correcto?

…CONTINUARA….

Bueno ya os avise que Naruto no era un personaje principal pero iba a tener su importancia…solo mirad con lo que nos ha salido ahora! U.U

¿Qué opináis vosotros? En el capitulo anterior me habéis faltado mucho con vuestro comentario… Espero que en este os animéis a contarme vuestra opinión que de verdad me interesa mucho. ¿Qué os parece como sigue la historia? ¿Cómo veis la decisión de Naruto y Sasuke?...

Espero tener noticias vuestras! Nos vemos en el prox capitulo donde veremos como reaccionara la kunoichi y +…


	6. Chapter 6

Y ahí estaba el

_**.-REENCUENTROS PASADOS-.**_

**6.- DECISIONES**

Lentamente Sakura se soltó del abrazo de Naruto**-¿Qué pasa?**

-**Sakura-Chan tengo que decirte algo importante y no se como hacerlo**-Naruto estaba demasiado serio.

Y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber de lo que la quería hablar. Nada más había que analizar la situación, estaban en mitad de la noche, cuando se suponía debía encontrarse con Sasuke, justamente en el bosque donde Sakura había pasado tantas noches con él.

-**Sasuke…**- Sakura susurrósu nombre entendiendo muy bien lo que venía ahora.

**-¿Nani?** – Naruto sonrió sorprendido- **¡En verdad sigues siendo la mas inteligente del grupo Sakura-chan! No he tenido que decirte nada y ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar…**

-**Naruto…**- pero la kunoichi no estaba para bromas en ese momento, la cara de la pelirosa estaba demasiado seria, incluso puede decirse que preocupada por lo que podría venir a continuación- **habla ya**- esto fue mas una orden que una sugerencia

Naruto tragó saliva, no era bueno hacer cabrear a Sakura, eso él lo sabía muy bien. Así que se dispuso a contarle todo tal y como había pensado hacerlo- **Estuve hablando hace un rato con el teme…- **antes de continuar Naruto cogió aire, necesitaba muchas fuerzas para mentir a la kunoichi….esto no iba a ser nada fácil**. **Pero el rubio había tomado una decisión y ahora no podía echarse a tras. Tenia que decírselo-** me confirmó que había sido él quien había matado a su equipo, según me dio a entender fue porque "se estaban volviendo demasiado molestos y se interponían en su camino hacia la venganza", palabras textuales… pero ahí no acabo todo, tras eso me dijo que si nosotros continuábamos hiendo tras él correríamos la misma suerte que sus compañeros….**

Sakura vio como la cara de Naruto se agachaba, supuso que tendría que haber sido muy duro escuchar esas palabras de Sasuke. Pero lo que la kunoichi no sabia es que Naruto lo único que sentía en ese momento era una gran decepción por estar mintiendo a su amiga.

-**Naruto… me imagino como te has tendido que sentir al eschichar eso…. Pero no te deprimas….Sasuke puede amenazar todo lo que quiera pero no impedirá que tú y yo sigamos luchando por el equipo 7… ¡Nos haremos mas fuertes juntos si hace falta!**- Sakura intentaba animar a Naruto, hasta había sonreído, pero pronto esa mueca desapareció de su cara.

**-¡Sakura basta ya! ¡entiendelo! ¡Sasuke ya no es el mismo de antes!... El Sasuke que formaba parte del equipo 7 ya no existe… Ahora solo existe un vengador, un frió y cruel asesino que no tendrá ningún remordimiento en matarnos tal y como lo ha hecho con su equipo… ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres? ¿Morir en sus manos?**

Sakura se quedó helada ante la respuesta del rubio. ¿Dónde estaba aquel niño de ojos azules que derribaba todos aquellos muros que había en su camino? Aquel niño capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo por difícil que fuera con tal de alcanzar sus sueños. Aquel muchacho que no sabía lo que significaba la palabra derrota….

No…eso no podía ser. Naruto jamás se rendiría….Ese….Ese no era su amigo…No podía ser Naruto… ¡no podía!

-**Tú…-**Sakura empezó ha hablar entrecortadamente…en esos momentos su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un cúmulo de sentimientos…negación….rechazo….ira….ira…-….**tú no eres Naruto… ¡No puedes serlo!... El Naruto que yo conozco jamás se rendiría ante nada y mucho menos se acobardaría ante las palabras de Sasuke. El Naruto que yo conozco estaría ahora mas convencido que nunca en traer a Sasuke de vuelta y hacerle entender los valores de la amistad… ¿Quién eres tú?-** la furia se estaba abriendo camino entre las palabras de la kunoichi**-… ¡Respondeme!**

En vista de que su acompañante no la respondía, ya que se había quedado helado ante tal reacción, Sakura lanzó un puñetazo a quien parecía ser su amigo. Este consiguió esquivarlo con algo de dificultad, sin embargo ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Empezó destrozando el suelo que había bajo sus pies, luego hizo unos sellos para que aparecieran dos Sakuras más y le ayudaran en la lucha contra aquel adversario.

Ira, furia, cabreo….eso es lo que sentía la mujer en estos momentos. No podía ser cierto que estuviera presenciando la rendición de Naruto.

El rubio ya no sabía que hacer, estaba esquivando a duras penas los golpes de la kunoichi, pero no podía usar ninguna técnica pues no quería dañar a Sakura.

Tenía que pararla de alguna forma. En ese momento se le ocurrió hacer su ya tan famosa tecnica de multiplicación de cuerpos.

Centenares de Narutos aparecieron alrededor de Sakura intentando detenerla, sin embargo ésta no atendia a razones, golpeaba a cada uno que se acercaba…

Aunque eso no duraría mucho, a fin de cuentas ver esa técnica dejaba bien claro que era su amigo a quien tenía en frente, y por mucho que le dolieran a la chica las palabras del rubio, seguía siendo su amigo y no podía hacerle daño. En esos momentos fue cuando Sakura dejó de pelear

Al ver que su amiga se había dado por vencida desaparecieron todos los clones en una inmensa nube de humo. Pero no solo los clones estaban desapareciendo…..

Naruto pudo distinguir entre el humo como Sakura estaba abandonando el bosque.

Solo la veía la espalda… pero sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba llorando… ¡Que irónico! Al intentar protegerla de Sasuke la había dañado…. En estos momentos el rubio se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo y de nuevo tenia la misma pregunta en mente… ¿Habría hecho bien?

-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde el rubio se encontraba en su puesto favorito de Ramen, de momento solo había conseguido acabarse el primer plato y a duras penas, cosas rara en él.

No paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Le hubiese gustado ir tras Sakura, pero le pareció que por el momento ya la había dañado bastante. Lo mejor seria que la pelirosa descansara un poco.

Mientras Naruto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un hombre se sentó a lado de él y pidió un plato de Ramen. Era un hombre bastante mayor, por el aspecto que mostraba no parecía ser un ninja.

**-¿Me da un plato de Ramen por favor?...Y póngale lo mismo al chaval a ver si se le levanta un poco el animo!**

-**Muchas gracias viejo… pero ni todo el Ramen del mundo podría ayudarme hoy – **Naruto miró al señor y de nuevo a su plato, apenas tenia apetito así que se puso a jugar con la comida

- **Vamos hijo, a tu edad se hace un mundo de un grano de arena… todavía eres demasiado joven para saber lo que es tener un problema serio… Seguro que es por una chica ¿verdad?...u.u….¡Venga cuéntale a este viejo que es lo que te pasa a ver si puedo ayudarte en algo**!

Naruto miró con una mueca extraña a su nuevo acompañante… ¿Quién narices se habria creído que era para decir que sus problemas no eran importantes? ¿Acaso tenía idea ese viejo de lo que le estaba pasando?...De todas formas, no estaría mal desahogarse con alguien… igual podría hasta darle un buen consejo y todo.

**-Le pedí a mi mejor amigo que no se acercara mas a mi hermana.- **Así, Naruto empezó a contarle su historia al viejo, aunque sin darle demasiados detalles claro-** Pero lo único que he ganado con eso es perder de nuevo a mi amigo y hacer llorar a mi hermana. ¿Habré actuado bien?... Me costó mucho pedirle eso a Sasu….a mi amigo…. Pero sobre todo me reconcomía por dentro al tener que mentirla a mi hermana para que no lo vuelva a ver.**

-**jajajajaja…. ¡Me imagine que era un problema de chicas! … ya sabía yo que no podría ser nada grave…-**el viejo se estaba burlando en la cara de Naruto… y el pequeño rubio no le iba a permitir tal osadía, desde luego

**-¿¡Quien narices se ha creído usted para reírse de mis problemas viejo?!**

El hombre hizo caso omiso de las amenazas que Naruto estaba soltando. Al contrario, se estaba divirtiendo bastante con aquella escena. Pero su cara se volvió a tornar seria de nuevo y le dirigió unas palabras a Naruto - **Dime hijo… ¿Acaso ella te ha pedido que le digas algo a tu amigo?-**.Naruto se quedó callado unos momentos, tras esos instantes negó con la cabeza...Entonces el viejo prosiguió- **y dime… ¿Era feliz tu hermana cuando estaba con él?- **El viejo había conseguido dejar mudo por segunda vez a Naruto- **ante tu silencio supongo que eso es un sí… Solo respóndeme una cosa más… ¿Crees que tu amigo seria capaz de lastimar a tu hermana?**

Ante esa pregunta Naruto ya no se quedó- **¡No se lo permitiria!... Aunque no creo que la vuelva a dañar…. Pero no lo se, porque de manera directa o indirecta ya la ha hecho daño demasiadas veces. Se que él la quiere, aunque todavía no lo vea, y que intenta protegerla…pero aun así….la hace daño.**

-**Entonces tu tampoco deberías volver a ver a tu hermana**.

**-¿¡NANI?!-** Esto ya si que era la gota que colmaba el vaso, Naruto estaba apunto de pegarle la madre de las palizas a ese viejo meticón… ¿Cómo podría haberle contado todo a ese imbecil?.

Pero antes de que el golpe de Naruto llegase a su destino el viejo había desaparecido de su asiento y se había colocado detrás de Naruto.

¡¿Era un ninja?!

Aprovechando su situación el viejo le susurro unas palabras al rubio- **¿Acaso no has dañado tú a tu hermana intentando protegerla?**

Naruto se quedó estático ante tales palabras…Era…era cierto. Al intentar proteger a Sakura de Sasuke lo único que había hecho es hacerla sufrir de nuevo…, lo mismo que pasaba con Sasuke

Pero encima lo de él había sido peor, porque no solo la había dañado a ella, sino que a Sasuke también. Por que si algo tenía claro Naruto eran los sentimientos del shinobi hacia su compañera de equipo…aun que el muy cabezón todavía no se enterase.

Mientras Naruto divagaba sobre todo esto el viejo volvió a dejarle unas palabras en su oído justo antes de cambiar su apariencia- **¿Por qué narices no dejáis a Sakura cometer sus propios errores? **

Naruto abrió los ojos impactado por tales palabras…El viejo tenia razón…tenia toda la razón… Lo único que hacían Sasuke y él cada vez que decidían por Sakura era volver a infravalorarla.

Pero ella ya no era una niña débil, no, ahora Sakura era una mujer madura y tenia todo el control de su vida. Ni el, ni Sasuke tenían ningún derecho a decidir por ella.

……….Espera un momento………¡¿Sakura?!...¿Como sabía aquel viejo su nombre? ¡Él no se lo había dicho!. En esos momentos Naruto se dio la vuelta y descubrió quien era en realidad la persona con la que había estado hablando- **¿Kakashi-sensei?**

Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible…si que era lento Naruto para captar las cosas ….-** ¡Hai!**

**-¿Tú eras el viejo? ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque se que piensas que es más fácil contarle las cosas a un desconocido, pero debes saber que es mucho mejor hablarlo con alguien que te pueda ayudar de verdad y no darte solo 5 minutos de desahogo.**

**-¿Pero como sabias tu todo esto Kakashi-sensei? ¿Cómo sabias lo que estaba pasando y que yo te lo contaría?**

**-eh….eh…Demasiadas preguntas…Es mejor dejar un poco de misterio…- **Y como era de esperar Naruto no se quedó conforme con esta respuesta, es más, estaba empezando a sospechar que su ex sensei no era mas que un vulgar cotilla

La cara de Naruto empezó a mostrar cierta disconformidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Kakashi continuó hablando-** De todas formas aunque ya no sea su maestro tengo derecho a entrometerme cuando se equivocan ¿no crees?**

Y en ese momento fue cuando la cara de Naruto cambió radicalmente, el rubio empezó a recordar la recién conversación que se suponía había tenido con un viejo. Su maestro en verdad le había hecho abrir los ojos…

Naruto agachó la cara decepcionado consigo mismo**-Sakura merece saber la verdad….-**

**-Naruto, no te culpes a ti mismo. Lo único que querías era proteger a Sakura, lo mismo que hace Sasuke. Pero de lo que ustedes dos no se dan cuenta es de que Sakura ya es mayor para decidir por si misma. Déjenla que se equivoque y que rectifique…así es como se aprende…de los errores. Si seguís decidiendo por ella, la estaréis menospreciando, y lo único que conseguiréis es que siempre tenga que depender de alguien para solucionar sus problemas.**

**-Lo se Kakashi-sensei….pero… ¿y si nos estamos equivocando con Sasuke y la mata? Jamás me lo perdonaría…**

Kakashi miró a Naruto intrigado. ¿De verdad el rubio creía que Sasuke podía matar a Sakura? Entonces la mirada del sensei se volvió un tanto más tierna… En verdad Naruto estaba muy unido a la kunoichi…se notaba que la quería…-** creo que tu mismo puedes responderte a eso Naruto y dependiendo de cual sea tu respuesta sabrás hacer lo correcto.**

Dicho esto el ninja copia desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a un Naruto mudo. El shinobi estaba analizando al detalle las palabras de su ex maestro…

Naruto estuvo un par de horas mas sentado en el puesto de Rammen y tras ese periodo de tiempo se levantó decidido y se encaminó a otro lugar.

….CONTINUARA….

Creo que este capitulo me quedo un poquitin mas largo….Bueno lo importante esque les haya gustado…y como en el capitulo anterior me dejen sus comentarios q por cierto me animaron un montón ya q fueron bastantes y muy agradables todos ¡¡ARIGATO!! U.U

Perdon si no estoy sacando mucho a Sakura y Sasukeaunq la historia siempre gira entorno a ellos … pero ya os dije que Naruto y Kakashi también jugarían un pequeño papel en el fic… Y no se a ustedes, pero a mi me gusta mucho sacarle un pequeño lado paternal a Kakashi me encanta como se preocupa por sus pequeños discipulos!!

Pero ahora si, antes de lo que se esperan habrá un nuevo "Reencuentro", que yo también tengo muchas ganas de que se vuelvan a ver.

Les veo en el próximo capitulo donde veremos la decisión de Naruto y mas…

Cuidense! Espero sus opiniones u-u


	7. Chapter 7

_**.-REENCUENTROS PASADOS-.**_

**7.- REACCIONES**

Tocó la puerta una vez….

..Silencio…

Volvió a llamar de nuevo, esta vez con más efusividad que la anterior. Y de nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta.

**-¡Sakura- chan ábreme por favor! Necesito hablar contigo**.- pero nadie contestó a Naruto. El rubio ya estaba empezando a molestarse y volvió a golpear la puerta incansablemente.

**-¡Para ya Naruto! Ya te había odio la primera vez- **

**-Pues entonces ábreme…tengo que decirte algo muy importante**

**-Creo que con lo que me dijiste en el bosque ya tengo suficiente por hoy….-** Sakura estaba enfadada, y era normal. Naruto la había decepcionado

**-Sakura-Chan, entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, que estés enfadada… pero créeme, hay una buena razón para todo esto y tienes que escucharme…**- Naruto agachó su cara arrepentido. No sólo había decepcionado a Sakura, sino que se había decepcionado a sí mismo.

**- ….No estoy enfadada… pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que abandonarías a Sasuke como lo has hecho, así, por las buenas… ¿Te das por vencido?... Jamás pensé que pudieras rendirte tan fácilmente Naruto… No es enfado…. pero….pero… me has defraudado.-** Mientras decía esto, la kunoichi tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta… le faltaban fuerzas para decirle a su amigo que la había defraudado… ¡Dios! Ni si quiera podía mirarle a la cara.

Por otro lado Naruto sintió como su corazón se encogía. Las duras palabras de Sakura le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser… ¿De….Defraudado?... ¿Había defraudado a su amiga?...Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio un gran puñetazo a la puerta. Sakura se exaltó ante tal golpe…

-**Per…Perdoname Sakura-Chan…-**El rubio apenas podía hablar, las palabras se atragantaban en su boca… y sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse**- Jamás quise hacerte daño…todo lo contrario…yo…. ¡Yo solo quería protegerte!**

**-¿Protegerme de qué Naruto?**- esta vez las palabras de Sakura fueron mucho mas suaves... No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

**-Protegerte del teme…no quería que te hiciera daño, ya no quería verte sufrir mas por él….**- Naruto levantó su rostro y con la decisión plasmada en él se dispuso a confesar su error a su amiga**- Pero me di cuenta, o me hicieron darme cuenta, de que lo que estoy haciendo en realidad es infravalorarte. Por mucho que me duela, tu ya no necesitas nuestra protección…ni la mía…ni la de Sasuke….**

Sakura no sabía que decir… ¿De que estaba hablando Naruto?

Entonces Sakura abrió la puerta para poder ver la cara de su amigo. Naruto al verla agachó de nuevo su rostro y continuó hablando.

- **Sakura- Chan… es cierto que hablé esta noche con Sasuke… pero él no me dijo nada de lo que te conté. Me lo inventé todo para que no volvieras a verle y así no te hiciera sufrir más….¡Perdóname! No quería mentirte….de verdad que no…. Pero en esos momentos me pareció la mejor decisión**

De nuevo Sakura estaba muda ante las palabras del shinobi. ¿Naruto la había mentido? Bueno, eso es algo que ella no le podía reprochar, al fin y al cabo ella también le mintió. Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿De que habló con Sasuke entonces?

**-¿Qué pasó en el bosque Naruto**?- El rubio levantó su cara extrañado…

**-¿No estas enfadada conmigo porque te mentí?**

-**Bueno….admito que es algo que no me ha gustado en absoluto… pero a fin de cuentas yo también te mentí con lo de Sasuke…no puedo reprocharte nada. Pero, a partir de ahora nada de mentiras ¿vale?** -Una sonrisa apareció entonces en la cara de Sakura, cosa que hizo que el hiperactivo muchacho se pusiera de lo más contento ¡Ya echaba de menos esa sonrisa!

**-¡Por su puesto Sakura-chan! ¡Te prometo que ya no habrá más mentiras entre nosotros Dattebayo!!**

-**Entonces…dime… ¿Qué pasó en el bosque?-** al oír estas palabras de la kunoichi, el rubio cambió de expresión. Parece que todavía no había acabado su historia, aun tenia que decirle a Sakura lo que le había pedido a Sasuke.

**-Yo….yo….- ¿**Pero cómo se lo tomaría ella? No había que pasar por alto que Naruto lo que había hecho era pedirle al hombre del que Sakura estaba enamorada que se alejara de ella….Eso no iba a ser nada fácil…

Naruto tomó aire…había prometido contarla la verdad y eso es lo que haría- **Le pedí a Sasuke que no volviera a Konoha para así evitar que te hiciera daño de nuevo… ¡Lo siento Sakura-Chan!...-** Naruto se cubrió su cara en prevención de lo que pudiera hacer la kunoichi en esos momentos.

Pero Sakura no hizo nada…. –**Tú….Tú…. ¿Renunciantes a traer de vuelta a Sasuke por mí?-** Sakura no cabía en el asombro… ¿Tanto significaba para Naruto que había sido capaz de renunciar a una meta tan importante como traer de vuelta a Sasuke sólo por ella?

-**Bueno…**.-Naruto se quedó un momento en silencio, tras eso mostró una gran sonrisa y se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca….- **Dicho de esa forma queda mucho mejor que como yo me lo imaginaba…. ¡Así que si!...¡Eso es lo que hice Sakura-ch….**

Pero Naruto no pudo acabar la frase ya que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo arrastró unos cuantos metros atrás.

Sakura, todavía con el puño alzado, miró al pobre Naruto que aun seguía en el suelo- **Arigato Naruto… Se que lo hiciste por mí y que querías protegerme…-**su suave voz aterciopelada pronto subió de tono**- ¡Pero encima no me lo digas con esa alegría!... ¡Fue una estupidez lo que hiciste!... ¡¿Acaso crees que no puedo defenderme yo sola?!...¡Deja de subestimarme baka!**

Naruto, todavía en el suelo, podía sentir como todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban temblado… ¿Cómo se las arreglaba siempre para enfadar a Sakura? Aunque analizando mejor la situación…eso era bueno… Eso significaba que Sakura ya no seguía defraudada con él.

Pensando esto Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa, cosa que cabreó más a Sakura. La kunoichi se acercó al rubio, lo alzó por el cuello de la camiseta y empezó a zarandearlo**...-¿¡Se puede saber de que te ríes ahora baka?!...¿Acaso te hago gracia?**

-**No…No es eso Sakura-chan…. ¡De verdad que no es por eso!...**.- Naruto estaba muerto de miedo.

Y ver al pobre chico en esta situación hizo que Sakura se olvidara de su cabreo. Ya no estaba enfadada con él…al contrario…ahora le hacia gracia ver a Naruto temblando como un niño…

Y es que el rubio en el fondo no dejaba de ser un niño pequeño. Un niño que se había convertido poco a poco en su mejor amigo…en su hermano.

La melancolía empezó entonces a aparecer en la kunoichi. Miró por un momento a Naruto y luego su vista se posó en la salida de la aldea.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto se acercó a Sakura. Por la cara de la chica, el rubio entendió muy bien lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

**-Déjame acompañarte Sakura-chan**

Con la misma seriedad que Naruto le había dicho esas palabras, Sakura negó con la cabeza- **Es algo que debo hacer yo sola… Confía en mí esta vez Naruto**- El shinobi aunque triste lo comprendió y se lo hizo entender a Sakura afirmándolo con la cabeza.

Tras esto los ninjas se dieron un abrazo de despedida. Y al separarse Sakura salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal de Konoha, dejando por primera vez a Naruto a sus espaldas.

**-Siempre lo he hecho Sakura-Chan….siempre he confiado en ti.**

**.-.-.-.-**

Sakura estaba corriendo como en su vida lo había hecho. El camino que la esperaba era largo, ni si quiera sabia por donde debería empezar a buscarlo, ni lo que iba a decirle… lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que tenía que verle de nuevo.

Necesitaba ver a Sasuke otra vez, necesitaba comprobar que clase de vínculos existían entre ellos dos. ¿Por qué Sasuske volvía cada noche al bosque a encontrarse con ella? ¿Lo haría por la misma razón que lo hacia ella? No, eso era imposible….Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no pudo matarla?

Por si era poco el cúmulo de preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de la kunoichi durante esos días, todavía se le sumaron más esta noche. ¿Sasuke quería protegerla como le dijo Naruto? ¿Por qué Sasuke aceptó lo que Naruto le pidió? ¿Lo hizo por ella o lo hizo por que él no quería volver nunca a la aldea?

¡Dios! ¡Esas eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas! Y solo había una persona que pudiera solucionarle todos los problemas a Sakura. De hecho en esos momentos iba en su búsqueda.

En un momento dado la kunoichi paró de correr. Necesitaba pensar claramente, hasta el momento había estado actuando por impulsos y había estado dando vueltas como una estupida… pero… ¿A dónde debería dirigirse? ¿Dónde podría encontrar a Sasuke?. El único sitio en el que le había visto durante todos estos dias había sido en el bosque cerca de la aldea… sin embargo, seria demasiada suerte encontrárselo hoy allí.

Pero lamentablemente, esa era la única pista que tenia de él. Tendría que volver al bosque e intentar seguirle a partir de ahí. Con un poco de suerte, Sasuke no se había camuflado muy bien cuando se fue y así Sakura podría seguirle la pista.

Y así fue como la kunoichi regresó de nuevo a su ya tan conocido campo de entrenamiento.

Y…se le pude llamar suerte, o simplemente casualidad. Algunos incluso lo llaman destino… llámenlo como quieran, pero por una cosa u otra Sasuke Uchiha había ido esa misma noche al bosque.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, uno frente al otro, una noche como tantas otras en el mismo bosque. Los dos ninjas se observaron por un tiempo, durantes esos momentos nadie dijo nada. Solo había miradas. Miradas de tristeza y alegría, miradas de melancolía, de odio y amor. Demasiados sentimientos entremezclados en el ambiente…..

Solo estaban ellos. Se miraron directamente a los ojos…negro contra verde…

El silencio siguió en el ambiente por varios segundos… o incluso minutos..¡Quien sabe!..

…Pero aquel silencio no iba a ser eterno…alguien tendría que decir algo tarde o temprano….

….CONTINUARA…..

Si, lo se…soy horrible!. Después de la inimaginable cantidad de reviews que recibí en el capitulo pasado…a los q vuelvo a dar 1000 gracias…y ahora voy y les dejo así en este capitulo!! No tengo perdón….u.u

Pero entiéndanlo….hay que darle un poco de emoción al asunto… A demás lamentablemente a este fic no le queda mucho tiempo de vida…y con lo bien que me lo paso cada vez que escribo, o cuando leo vuestras fantásticas opiniones…pues es de entender que alargue un poco mas la cosa no? U.u.

Pero ya si que si, sin mas evasivas ni rellenos….. En el proximo capitulo el REENCUENTRO….!! Espero que les guste como me ha quedado y de nuevo les pido sus opiniones.

Cuidense! Un beso


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Desde cuando le haces caso a Naruto

_**.-REENCUENTROS PASADOS-.**_

**8.- REENCUENTROS**

**-¿Desde cuando le haces caso a Naruto?**

Sakura había sido la primera en hablar. La pregunta era clara y directa, pero su acompañante no parecía estar por la labor de contestarla.

La kunoichi necesitaba saberlo… ¿Qué sentía Sasuke?... ¡Dios! Tantos años detrás de él, intentando que se fijara que ella existía, esforzándose porque Sasuke la reconociera, siguiéndole a todas partes…..y todavía no sabia descifrarle.

…Y es que el shinobi no era nada claro a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos… ¿Cuáles eran los que tendría hacia ella? Primero la rechaza, luego la salva, luego la abandona, luego la protege…. ¿y ahora?

La pregunta que hizo Sakura era muy clara, por fin Sasuke la dejaría claro si lo había hecho por ella o por él.

**-Desde que tiene razón**

Vale, igual la pregunta no había sido tan clara, o por el contrario Sasuke era demasiado bueno para las evasivas. Pero Sakura había llegado muy lejos y no se iba a dar por vencida después de todo.

-¿**Razón en que? ¿En que me harías daño si volverías?... ¡Tsk!... ¿Se te ha contagiado la estupidez de Naruto o que?-** Sakura estaba empezando a alterarse, dio un paso adelante para poder acercarse a Sasuke, pero este antes de que Sakura pudiese ir mas allá alzó la voz

**-¿¡Por qué no me odias?!**- una pregunta llena de odio y dolor

La kunoichi no cabía en la sorpresa**-¿Y por que debería hacerlo?**

**-¡Joder Sakura!... ¡Intente matarte!... ¿Es que no te das cuenta?... ¡¿Cómo no puedes odiarme después de eso?!**

Sakura agachó la cabeza…-**Nunca he dicho que no te odie….-**Sasuke empezó a prestar mas atención a las palabras de Sakura, en verdad esa respuesta le sorprendió- **Por su puesto que te odie, me rechazaste, me abandonaste, intentaste matar a Naruto…y luego me intentaste matar a mi…**

-**Ahí tienes tu respuesta…. No puedo volver para haceros daños de nuevo… Lo mejor que puedes hacer es odiarme……**-Sasuke agachó la cabeza- **Naruto tenia razón…soy un vengador….un monstruo.**

…Y de nuevo se formó un silencio entre los ninjas….

Tras unos instantes de espera el silencio se rompió. No fue una voz suave ni tampoco una voz ronca. Sino que la calma que se había formado entre los ninjas, fue alterada por el choque de Sasuke contra un arbol.

…Sakura lo había golpeado…

El shinobi se limpió las gotas de sangre que salían de su boca y miró a Sakura. La kunoichi estaba con la cara agachada…. Solo unos cuantos mechones rebeldes caían a ambos lados de su cara cubriéndola el rostro.

- **No había acabado de hablar….-**Sasuke seguía sin poder ver la cara a su acompañante, pero por el tono de voz se podía notar el enfado de la kunoichi- **Es cierto que te odie por todo aquello, pero todo eso pasó en el momento en que nos volvimos a encontrar.- **Sakura entonces pasó ha hablar en un tono mas dramático, la dolía recordar su pasado… pero a la vez sentía un gran alivio de contarlo y quitarse ese peso de encima**- Me maldecía a mi misma por ser tan débil de nuevo y volver a caer en tus redes con solo verte… pero lo que al principio no entendí….es que jamás había dejado de amarte y el odio que decía sentir… no era mas que un engaño que me hacia a mi misma para poder olvidarte…. Pero…. No pude….no…no puedo… ¡No puedo olvidarte Sasuke!**

Al principio Sasuke se quedó mudo ante tal confesión, ver todo lo que había sufrido Sakura por su culpa le hacia sentirse terriblemente mal. Hubo unos instantes en los que tubo ganas de ir donde la kunoichi y abrazarla…decirla que la recompensaría por todo el dolor que él mismo le había hecho pasar…. Pero….no podía….

Sasuke había decidido años atrás escoger el camino de la venganza, el corazón del shinobi había estado envenenado por conseguir poder y derrotar a quien le arrebató a su familia. Sin embargo…ahora….una kunoichi de cabellos rosados hacia que todo su mundo se desbordase. Poco a poco Sakura había encontrado el antídoto para rociar tal veneno…. Pero…ya era tarde…. El veneno se había internado demasiado en el cuerpo de Sasuke y por mucho que él no quisiera… ¿Qué pasaría si se descontrolaba y la volvía a dañar?...Jamás se lo perdonaría….

..No, si quería proteger a tan delicada flor de cerezo, lo primero que tenia que hacer es protegerla de él…tenia que dejarla claro que él no podía estar con ella y hacerla feliz como se merecía…

Con esta decisión en la cabeza, el sello de Sasuke empezó a reaccionar. Las marcas comenzaron a expandirse por su rostro y por todo su cuerpo…

Por unos instantes Sakura retrocedió, instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Tal gesto no paso desapercibido por Sasuke quien ladeo sus labios en una especie de sonrisa… Parece que Sakura ya había entendido el mensaje.

Pero Sakura volvió a hacer uso de sus fuerzas y no se achantó ni un paso más, al contrario ahora caminaba de frente, cada vez más y más pasos hacia Sasuke.

Parecía que las marcas de Sasuke iban a retroceder, pero ver tal acto en la kunoichi hizo que la mueca de Sasuke desapareciera y su sello se expandiera con más velocidad- **¿Por qué insistes Sakura? ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?**

Sakura paró su caminata. El sello que estaba viendo en Sasuke era distinto a todas las anteriores veces que lo había visto. Esta vez no era una persona cubierta de manchas…no….esta vez se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo…. Por unos momentos Sakura aparto la vista de él… ¡Dios! No podía verle de esa forma…. No podía ver a Sasuke cambiando su cuerpo por el de un monstruo….- **Te amo demasiado Sasuke, esa es la verdad**- los ojos de la kunoichi seguían fijos en el suelo, pronto pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a escaparse.

**-Sakura…. Mirame**

Hubo unos momentos de duda, pero pronto Sakura se decidió por levantar su mirada poco a poco… fue lentamente subiendo por el cuerpo de Sasuke… las piernas cambiadas de color….la camiseta destrozada por dos alas en la parte trasera de su espalda… el pelo largo y morado…dos marcas blancas en su cara…y sus ojos…¡Dios! Esos ojos…. ¿Que escondían esos ojos?...Ver así a Sasuke, hizo que las lagrimas de Sakura empezaran a salir con mas determinación.

-**Soy un monstruo…. elegí el camino de la venganza…. Puede que fuera un error, pero ya es tarde para remedios… Esto es en lo que me he convertido… ¿De verdad quieres a un ser como yo?... Tienes que entenderlo, podría hacerte daño aunque no quiera, la gente te dará la espalda por estar con un traidor que no tiene ningún reparo en matar a sangre fría, ¡hasta te podrían desterrar de Konoha si estas conmigo! Lo siento Sakura…. Pero no puedo permitirme hacerte eso…. Tienes que odiarme… ¡Ódiame! ¡Olvídate de mí! Será lo mejor que puedes hacer…**

La confesión de Sasuke caló a Sakura hasta los huesos… Aunque de una manera burda y cruel… Sasuke la estaba confesando sus sentimientos… Pero aun así las lagrimas de tristeza y dolor no dejaban de derramarse por los ojos de la kunoichi. Muchas de las cosas que Sasuke estaba diciendo podrían ser ciertas… pero Sakura ya había llegado demasiado lejos por él, había sufrido en innumerables ocasiones por estar con Sasuke… y ya podía ser el mismísimo diablo en persona….que debajo de esa apariencia seguía estando su Sasuke Uchiha.

Y tal y como Sakura estaba pensando las cosas en ese momento quiso hacérselas entender al shinobi. Se acercó lenta pero decidida donde estaba Sasuke…

Este por el contrario se había quedado de piedra... ¿Por que no huía? ¿Es que no se enteraba de que podría matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan terca esa mujer? ¿Por qué no le odiaba y le temía como todos?...- **Sakura detente….-**intento sonar lo mas frió posible, pero la kunoichi hacia caso omiso de sus palabras- **no quiero hacerte daño…no sigas**

Pero ella seguía, un paso, otro paso, otro mas…y por cada paso que daba mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos….hasta que cortó casi por completo la distancia entre ellos. Sus pies se chocaron entre sí. Clavaron sus miradas el uno en el otro; por un lado unos ojos fríos y confundidos y por otro unos jades llenos de amor y coraje.

Y sin apenas saber en que momento pasó, Sakura le besó. Primero posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Sasuke para transmitirle paz y serenidad…ningún tipo de sentimiento relacionado con el miedo. Por unos momentos Sakura dejó que sus alientos se entremezclaran para que Sasuke pudiera sentir todos los sentimientos que esta le transmitía.

Por su lado, el shinobi no podía reaccionar. En verdad le estaba afectando aquello, pues el confort que transmitía el beso de la kunoichi era como estar en el mismo cielo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vino a continuación.

Una vez que Sakura vio que Sasuke no la había rechazado, aprovechó un momento de distracción de este e introdujo su lengua; ahí fue donde todos los miedos, todos los sentimientos de odio se desvanecieron en un instante. El beso se había vuelto salvaje, deseoso…. se estaban transmitiendo todo lo que se habían echado en falta el uno del otro en todos estos años.

Sakura rodó sus brazos por su cuello mientras que Sasuke la apretaba con fuerza la cintura…. Pero pronto el aire empezó a ser demandado. Lentamente se separaron lo necesario para mirarse de nuevo a los ojos.

Sakura sonrió, había conseguido su propósito…pero pronto la sonrisa se borro de su cara. Sasuke aun seguía con el sello poseyendo su cuerpo. **-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Por qué dudas todavía?**

-**No lo entiendes Sakura, me has hecho entender por fin mis sentimientos…te amo…y ahora estoy mas seguro que nunca de ello…. Pero por eso mismo debo protegerte… mírame, este cuerpo se rige por unos sentimientos y me demanda sangre… Mate a Hebi sin quererlo si quiera…. ¿Que pasaría si no pudiera controlarlo y te hiriera?**

**-Sasuke-kun…hace mucho que estaría muerta si hubieras querido. Pudiste no hacer nada todas las veces que me salvaste, pudiste haberme asfixiado la ultima vez que nos vimos, incluso cuando llegué al bosque lo podías haber hecho… Pero sobre todo podías haberme matado ahora mismo, estás poseído por el sello y me tienes rodeada con tus brazos… pero sigo viva… **

-**Saku…**- Pero Sakura no le dejó hablar y continuó con su discurso- **No, Sasuke…te quiero….te quiero demasiado como para volver a ver como te alejas de mi…. Si de verdad lo único que te preocupa es el sello eso puede tener cura. Pero déjame ayudarte….no lo hagas solo, no esta vez. Lo haremos juntos….por favor…**

Sasuke no dijo nada, era suficiente con apretarla de nuevo contra él par volver a unir sus labios en un beso lujurioso….Por su puesto Sakura se dejo llevar entendiendo eso como un Sí. …Y al momento Sasuke volvió a recuperar su forma humana.

.-.-.-.-

Ambos ninjas llegaron a la entrada principal de Konoha, pero antes de pasarla, Sasuke se paró en seco y observo el gran arco que los separaba de su destino. Sakura al ver esto se detuvo, entendía muy bien lo que Sasuke estaría pensando en ese momento…. Por fin lo entendía…. Era capaz de saber que ocultaban esos ojos...

**-Vamos Sasuke-kun, entraremos juntos y la villa sabrá perdonarte de la misma forma que lo hice yo.**

Sasuke sonrió y justo en esos momentos aparecieron los últimos miembros integrantes del equipo 7.

**-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke- **Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible mostrando así una gran sonrisa.

**-Uhm….**

**-Sasuke-teme, me alegra que hayas vuelto… pero como vuelva a ver llorar a Sakura-chan por tu culpa te juro que te mataré…**

Sasuke sonrió ante tal comentario. Por su lado la kunoichi no sabia que decir… así que se acerco a Naruto dispuesta a darle un abrazo, Naruto al ver el gesto de su compañera fue rápidamente a corresponder tal acto. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a donde Sakura estaba recibió un gran impacto en la cabeza.

**-Deja de decir estupideces dobe….**

**-¿¡Nani!?...¿Pero a que ha venido eso?-** el pobre Naruto todavía estaba en el suelo sin enterarse de nada, como siempre.

**-Así la próxima vez te lo pensaras dos veces antes de hacer lo que tenías pensado.**

**-¿Nani? ¿Qué hecho?-** Una gotita cayo de la frente de Kakashi, el pobre de Naruto seguía tan inocente como siempre.

La kunoichi por su parte estaba impresionada… ¿Le había molestado a Sasuke que Naruto quisiera abrazarla? Al pensar esto apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se formo una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Se dirigió hacia el pelinegro y le dio un calido beso en los labios.

**Vámonos Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama querrá hablar contigo y yo estaré a tu lado**.- Dicho esto la nueva pareja se dio de la mano y se encamino hacia su nueva vida juntos.

…¿CONTINUARA?...

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro y no os alla decepcionado a los que estaban esperándolo.

De momento no tengo ningún capitulo mas escrito. Considero esto, trágicamente, como el final de la historia. Me ha encantado escribirla y me habéis hecho enormemente feliz con vuestros comentarios. Si queréis puedo hacer un epilogo…aunque no se si será buena idea…Creo que dejar la historia así es lo mejor para no liarla al final…xD

Deciros que tampoco tengo ninguna historia en mente por el momento así que puede que tardemos en volver a vernos…¡Que triste despedida!... Ha sido un tiempo muy cortito el de esta historia… a penas en una semana la empecé y ya la he terminado!!...

Pero bueno me lo he pasado muyyy bien escribiendola!u.u

Ahora si….¿Me dejan un ultimo comentario diciendo que les parecio? T.T

Una enorme cantidad de besos para todos!! Se despide vuestra amiga Kunoichis-San!! U.U


End file.
